Amadeus (record producer)
Amadeus, The CEO of Platinum Boy Music Inc. Multi-Platinum BadBoy/Hitmen Record Producer, & Trey Songz's Musical Director/Tour Drummer) Amadeus has produced for over sixty artist thus far, ranging from Jennifer Lopez, French Montana, Trey Songz, Chris Brown, 50 Cent, Justin Bieber, Fabolous, T.I, Young Jeezy, Tyga, Keyshia Cole, Wale, Busta Rhymes, just to name a few. Has produced & scores music for BET, VH1, Burger King, Sprite, EA Sports & ESPN created the last two theme songs for ESPN's First Take show alongside Maybach Music Group Artists Wale & Stalley. His relentless work ethic has set him apart from his many other peers within the music industry. In addition to being considered a "Super Producer", Amadeus is also a professional drummer & music director to Atlantic Records Multi-Platinum recording artist Trey Songz. Amadeus is truly passionate about giving back, motivating & inspiring people to believe in themselves & their dreams and doing whatever it takes in a positive manner to see their dreams become a reality. Early life and career Amadeus was born Antwan Thompson and grew up in the Clearmont Village section of the Bronx, New York. His parents invested in his interest in music is his local church to keep him out of trouble in the neighborhood. This led to THom. and by 2000, he created his own production company, Platinum Boy Music, Inc. Thompson's parents forebode him from getting close with the landmark, a protective gesture he didn't agree with at the time. Today, Thompson has built a success-filled, multi-platinum selling career thanks to his productive commitment to creating music. He understands his parents keeping him from that cross-section allowed him to span the globe, achieving a great deal more than territorial street credibility. To the recording industry Thompson is always posted at the intersection of personal and professional respect, coupled with bankable audio mastery, it’s the reason he is one of the most sought-after producers in the recording industry today. “Creating music for the world is one of the most exciting accomplishments for me, and just seeing people love and appreciate your music,” he says. The best artists and companies today express their love and appreciation for Thompson by making his service their top choice. Emmy-winning sports television network ESPN enlisted him to score their top rated Monday Night Football broadcasts. Thompson also produced the theme for their acclaimed daytime program, First Take, which stars popular analysts Stephen A. Smith and Skip Bayless. Maybach Music Group recording artist Wale performs the lyrics to Thompson’s score. Thompson’s extensive list of production credits reads much like closing credits of a major cinematic release. Popularly known as Amadeus, his globally recognized pseudonym (reminiscent of late Austrian composer Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart) is further representation of his creative and artistic musical merit. A number of notable recording artists – including Jennifer Lopez, Chris Brown, Justin Bieber, Talib Kweli, Tyga, and The Game – have found his work attractive. To achieve the sound they desire, top artists find it imperative to intersect with Thompson. “I appreciate the fact that artists appreciate my gift and the music that I create,” Thompson says. “It starts with of them. If they never liked what they heard you wouldn't have any songs produced by Amadeus.” Raised in church, Thompson absorbed the seismic energy of hand clapping and foot stomping. He quickly realized percussion was his calling, so he answered with drum lessons and natural ability. Engaging the instrument caused his earth to quake. “All of my musical gifts and talents are God-given, it’s up to me to nurture it and practice in order to enhance my abilities as a producer and musician,” he says. “In everything you do there will be trial and error. In order for you to succeed you must make a few mistakes before you get it right.” Right for Thompson was becoming a professional drummer and music producer, being of sound business savvy is where he would begin to shake things up. In 2000 he launched Platinum Boy Music, his own production and recording imprint. As its CEO his behind the scenes goals for his brand were simple: “Make great music and make great shows so everyone recognizes the passion I have for creating and playing music.” Since 2007 Thompson has been Music Director and lead drummer for R&B superstar Trey Songz, a position which exponentially expands his reach. Touring nationally and internationally his role requires even more responsibility and accountability than a producer’s general expectation of properly meshing sounds using rhythmic timing. When not constructing music Thompson makes time to build confidence through motivational speaking engagements. “During my career thus far, I’ve had the opportunity of uplifting thousands of students at educational institutions across the country, from Xavier University and Washington Mathematics Science Technology Public Charter High School to Las Vegas Teen Summit and Berklee College of Music in Boston,” he says. “I’ve also provided motivation and opportunities for students throughout the world by offering free drumming classes in NYC.” In 2015, Thompson decided he and his Platinum Boy team would share their industry experience, successfully launching Music 101 College Tour. “The tour is to educate people on the ins and outs of the music business,” he says proudly of the venture. “With this platform it’s our mission at Platinum Boy Music to educate, empower, inspire and transform the people.” Featuring a panel of experts that’s included DJ Ted Smooth (DJ/Remix King), Torae (Artist/Radio Personality), Jason Hobby (MBK Ent.), Keith L Harrison (ASCAP), Kevin Thomson (Attorney for Platinum Boy Music), AntMixedIt (Studio Engineer), Anhk Ra (Celebrity Vocal Coach) and Cornell Miller (Bad Boy Worldwide), Music 101 has thus far emanated from City College, Nassau Community College, Bronx Community College, Howard University, William Paterson University, and New York University. “This is a monumentally proud moment for the entire Platinum Boy Music team and myself,” he says Mr. Joe Walker. Discography Released Contributions 2016 *Tony Sunshine "Close" (Single) *Fabolous Ft. Jazzy "Team Litty" Summertime Shootout 2 (DefJam Recordings/Roc Nation) *Papoose Ft. Nathaniel "Black Love" (Single) *Talib Kweli "The Leviathan" TBA (Javotti Media) * K. Valentine "Too Much" Here For A Reason (Javotti Media) *Uncle Murda "Statue of Limitation" The Lenny Grant Story *Maino & Uncle Murda "KingKong & Godzilla Yellow Tape Mixtape *ESPN First Take Show Theme Song Featuring Wale 2015 *Chris Brown "The Break Up" Before The Party (RCA Records) *Chris Brown "Seasons Change" Before The Party (RCA Records) *Fabolous Ft. Mike Davis "Trap Royalty" Summertime Shootout (Def Jam Records/RocNation) *Oho Ou "So What" - On His Own (EE Media) *ESPN 2015-16 SportsCenter Scores *Talib Kweli "Leslie Nope" F*ck The Money *Talib Kweli "Nice Things" F*ck The Money *Talib Kweli "Money Good" F*ck The Money *Talib Kweli Ft. Styles P & Nire "Fall Back" F*ck The Money *Papoose "You Ain't Built Like That" You Can't Stop Destiny (Honorable Records) *BET Networks & Sprite Present: "The Sprite Corner" BET Freestyle Friday Scores *Fabri Fibra "Troie In Porsche" Squallor Universal Music Italia *Fabri Fibra "Sente Le Sirene" Squallor Universal Music Italia *Trey Songz "Talk About It" Intermission I (Co-Produced by the Breed) (Atlantic Records) *Case "Juggle" Heaven's Door (eOne) *Chris Brown & Tyga "Westside" Fan of a Fan: The Album (Co-produced by The Breed) (RCA Records/ Cash Money Records) 2014 *Boaz "Mathematics" Real Name No Gimmicks Vol 2 (Rostrum Records) *The Game ft. Bobby Shmurda, Freddie Gibbs & Skeme "Hit Em Hard" Year of the Wolf (BloodMoney Ent.) *Trey Songz "Sneaky" Trigga (Atlantic Records) *Jim Jones "Wit the Shit" featuring Trey Songz (Vampire Life) *Keyshia Cole "Next Time" (Won't Give My Heart Away) Single (Interscope Records) *Keyshia Cole "Heat of The Passion" (Point of No Return) (Interscope Records) *Jennifer Lopez "TENS" (A.K.A., Deluxe Version) (Capitol) *Jennifer Lopez "Same Girl" featuring French Montana Single (Written by Chris Brown (Capitol Records) 2013 *Chris Brown "Waiting" X Files (RCA Records) *Chris Brown "War For You" X Files (RCA Records) *ESPN 2013-14 Monday Night Football Scores *The Game ft. Shontelle "Love On Fire" OKE Mixtape (Cash Money Records) *Chris Brown "I Can't Win" *Fabri Fibra "Guerra E Pace" (Universal Music Italy) *Papoose "Die Like a G" * Torae "Burden of Proof" 2012 *The Game ft. Elijah Blake "Freedom" (DGC Interscope) *Wale & Stalley ESPN First Take Show Theme Song *Keyshia Cole BET Family First Reality Show Theme Song *Talib Kweli ft. Mac Miller "Earnest Potential" *Chip ft. Trae tha Truth "Under Oath" 2011 *Justin Bieber "Christmas Eve" Under the Mistletoe (Island Records) *DJ Kayslay ft. Lil Cease & The Outlawz "Bury The Hatchet" *Tyga ft. Chris Brown "Wonder Woman" *Tiffany Mynon "I Know How To Love You.com" *Tiffany Mynon ft. Fred The Godson "Dance The Night Away" *DJ Webstar "Fly Like A Plane" *Keith Murray and Canibus ft. Planet Asia "Rock Wit Us" *Keith Murray and Canibus "We Blackout Too" *The Game ft. K. Young "Lost" *Keyshia Cole "Where Would We" 2010 *Fabri Fibra "≠", "Non Potete Capire", "Troppo Famoso" Controcultura (Universal Music Italy) *Fabolous "I'm Raw" There Is No Competition Mixtape Album *Young Jeezy featuring The Clipse "I'll In" Trap or Die 2 Mixtape Album *T.I. "Whether You Like It Or Not" F*ck A Mixtape *Stack Bundles "Dirt On A Record" *Maino "What's Poppin'" *Uncle Murda ft. Redman "East Coast Is Back" *Co Campbell "Statistic", "My Praise" 2009 *Bow Wow "Anything You Can Do" (Sony Music) *Paul Wall featuring Yung Joc & Gorilla Zoe "Fly" (Asylum/Swishahouse) *Lloyd Banks "Truth Hurts" *Alex Young" "Heart Stop" (Anaka Records) 2008 *Danity Kane "Welcome To The Dollhouse Intro" Welcome To The Dollhouse (Bad Boy Records) *Donnie Klang "The Pain" Just A Rolling Stone (Bad Boy Records) *DJ Kayslay "Men of Respect" ft. Tony Yayo, Lloyd Banks, Jim Jones, Papoose & Rell 2007 *Fabolous "What Should I Do" From Nothin to Somethin (Def Jam) *Marques Houston "Excited" Veteran (Universal Records) *Cheri Dennis "Waiting" In And Out of Love (Bad Boy Records) *Lil Mo featuring Jim Jones "Sumtimes I Pt. 1" & "Sumtimes Pt. 2" Pain & Paper (Drakeweb Music Group/ Koch Records) *Fabri Fibra "Tu Cosi Bella Non Ce L'Hai," "Andiamo A Sanremo" & "Cento Modi Per Morire" Bugiardo (Universal Music Italy Records) 2006 *Jr. Writer "He's Moving" History in The Making (Koch Records) *Jim Jones featuring Stack Bundles "Have A Happy Christmas" (Koch Records) *DJ Kayslay featuring Busta Rhymes "Go Off" The Champions North Meets South (Koch Records) *DJ Kayslay featuring Papoose, Remy Ma & Hell Rell "The Hardest Out" The Champions North Meets South (Koch Records) *Fabolous featuring The Lox, Paul Cain & J Hood "The Hitmen" Loso's Way Rise to Power (Indie) *Smilez & Southstar "Stop Handcuffin" (TC Records/Pure Records) *Papoose "You Can't Murder Me" Street Single 2005 *Foxy Brown "Get Off Me" (Eve Diss)- Street Single *Lil Mo featuring Miri Ben-Ari "Yeah Yeah Yeah" (Cash Money Records/Universal Records) *Jim Jones "My Diary" Harlem: Diary of A Summer (Koch Records) *LaToya London "Non A Watcha Do" Love & Life (Peacon/Concord Records) *50 Cent "It Is What It Is" 2050 Before the Massacre (Indie) *Hell Rell "Shoot To Kill" Streets Wanna Know (Indie) *Hell Rell featuring Bezel "Gangstas & Murderers" Streets Wanna Know (Indie) *Sphere of Influence "Done Did It" (Def Jam Japan Records) *54th Platoon "V.S.O.P" All of Nothin (Fubu Records) 2004 *Cam'Ron featuring Juelz Santana & Un Casa "Take Em To Church Pt. 2" Purple Haze (Def Jam) *Cam'Ron featuring Juelz Santana & Un Casa "Take Em To Church Pt. 1" Diplomatic Immunity (Koch Records) *Talib Kweli "A Game" The Beautiful Struggle (Rawkus Records) *JammX Kids "Keep U Dancin," "In The House," & "Shake Remix" Randy Jackson Presents JammX Kids Vol. 1 (Lightforce Ent.) 2003 *Lil Mo "Brand Nu" Meet The Girl Next Door (Elektra Records) *Foxy Brown "Cradle 2 The Grave (My Life)" Cradle 2 The Grave (Def Jam/Bloodline Records) Unreleased Projects 2010 *Trey Songz "Stop Running" *The Game "Lost" (Interscope) *T.I. "Whether You Like It Or Not" & "1 Untitled Track" (Atlantic Records/Grand Hustle) *Keyshia Cole "2 Untitled Tracks" (A&M/Interscope Records) * Pistols "1 Untitled Track" (Cash Money Records/Universal Republic) 2008 *Young Chris featuring Lil Wayne "How We Roll" (Def Jam Records) *Gille Da Kid "Who That Be" (Koch Records) *Freeway "Hip Hop Lives" *Alex Young "Heart Stop" 2007 *Papoose "Shoot The Club Up" (Streetsweepers Ent) *Mike Jones featuring Lil Mo & Pimp C "Im Sorry" The American Dream (Warner Bros.) *Mike Jones featuring Trey Songz "I Know" The American Dream (Warner Bros.) *Mike Jones featuring Slim Thug & Lil Flip "Sh*t On Boyz" The American Dream (Warner Bros.) *Loon featuring Hurricane Chris "Hood Certified" *Joe Budden "Last Real Ni**a Left *Papoose featuring Rell, Lil Eazy-E & Jim Jones "Men of Respect" (Streetsweepers Ent.) *Big Lou featuring Busta Rhymes "The Shining" (Streetsweepers Ent.) 2006 *Smilez & Southstar "Found Out" (TC Records/Pure Records) *Smilez & Southstar "Lord O Lord" (TC Records/Pure Records) *Smilez & Southstar "Fooling Yourself" (TC Records/Pure Records) *Jae Millz "Apple On My Back" (SRC Records) 2005 *Red Cafe "Im Da M.I.C" (Universal Records) As Music Director Trey Songz Tours *Jay-Z BP3 Tour w/Trey Songz *Passion, Pain & Pleasure Tours w/Trey Songz & Monica *BET 106 & Park Live Tour w/Trey Songz, Mario & Day 26 *Chapter V World Tour w/Trey Songz, Miguel & Elle Varner *OMG Tour w/Usher, Miguel & Trey Songz *OMG Australian Tour w/Usher, Miguel & Trey Songz *Between The Sheets Tour w/Chris Brown, Trey Songz *The PinkPrint Tour w/Nicki Minaj & Trey Songz *Love Faces Valentine's Day Tour w/Trey Songz & Ne-Yo *Anticipation 2our w/Trey Songz & Big Sean *Armed Forces Entertainment Japan Tour w/Trey Songz *Trey Songz Australian Tour *Trey Songz Africa Tour References * * * * Amadeus Interview, Dec 09, 2009 Category:American hip hop record producers Category:Musicians from New York Category:African-American record producers Category:Songwriters from New York